The Struggle for Redemption
The Struggle for Redemption is a fanfic written by TheTenkaichiBudokai, a character piece, about a father's issues when confronted with an apocolypse. Prologue Hello, I'm Otashi, I'm male, 43 years old, with an amazing family. I was born in West City in the year 731, a busy, cramped place. In the course of my life, I remember some quite catastrophic events; such as King Piccolo's unwelcome return. I was twenty two years old at the time, in age 753. He was only a legend, a fairy tale, or so I wished he still was when the massacre of section 29 occurred. I would have given anything for my father to still be alive today. He worked in section 29 as a guard to the kind-hearted King Furry, who I actually got to meet in person once. After my father was brutally destroyed, King Piccolo was thankfully defeated by a boy saviour, who was greeted by King Furry on national TV. Thank God for that little boy. I only thought it could get better afterwards, but it only got worse. I did not attend the tournament where supposedly Piccolo reincarnated was defeated, although I heard the stage was completely obliterated. Around nine years later, I had been living with my wife Ooishi and my five year old son Akira. Two man in strange armour appeared in tiny space pods in the shape of spheres on East City. One brutish, bald man, and another one, who was much shorter with a peculiar hair style. The bald one reportedly had killed many marine officers out at sea, as well as many reporters. Parts of the submarines and ships that were destroyed still lay at the bottom of the ocean, and the spot has become a popular tourist attraction. Those “things” alone proved to me aliens exist, as no man could fly or destroy ships with “eye lazers”. Other conspiracy theorists have claimed the boy who destroyed King Piccolo and disappeared, was the smaller alien with the spiked-hair, wearing the blue armour, who only defeated King Piccolo so he could take over the world himself later. Although I disagree. I had wanted to become a Marine officer when I was a teen, everyone knew how much I loved the ocean. Things have changed, luckily for me. After the aliens were reported to have been defeated, the earth seemed to be a peace, although it was never truly reported who defeated them. There was one news report with a man named Yajirobe, who said he had a team that supposedly was going to defeat them, but I have no idea what truly happened. The man was obese and not the trustworthy looking type. Now a father, there was no possible way things could get crazier for me. Oh, but boy, it sure did. A few years later, I can't even remember how many, this creature named “Cell” emerged, a sadistic looking dark green bug-man with black dots located all over its body. It starting wiping out each cities' populace using its tail, to suck up the blood or muscle tissue of everyone around it, or so I think that's what it was doing. I don't even know if it had a gender or not, it was so discrete. I remember distinctly, on the other end of the street near my workplace at the time (I was a software maker for a computer company), I saw the creature suck out the life of this young, blonde woman, until all that was left were her exotic clothes and jewels. It's a sight I'll never get out of my head, but please know if I had the chance, I would. I managed to escape the beast luckily with my wife Ooishi and my only child Akira, in our blue car. It's sold for scrap now, but it was a nice car. The creature morphed over a period of time into a lighter green, more human-like appearance, seemingly missing its tail. It hacked the news channel and threatened us with extinction if someone could not defeat it in a fight in its little tournament. I remember I was struck with unbelievable fright, I couldn't handle the feeling it gave to my stomach. I had even made plans to fly to another country. I had even quit my job, although later I realized if the beast was as powerful as he claimed, nobody would be safe, as the thing could fly. Our champion, Mr. Satan, luckily defeated the sadistic creep, unfortunately, the footage, originally recored with famed reporter Jimmy Firecracker, was lost during the battle. Conspiracy theorists have speculated over who truly defeated Cell, as while Mr. Satan was tackling the beast, other fighters fought too, including this blonde guy with an abnormal hairstyle and odd-looking orange and blue garments, who slightly reminded me of the young boy who defeated King Piccolo, but it couldn't have been the same person. Now, seven years later, I'm working as a teacher of computer technology at the Orange Star High School, with my son now eighteen years old. This is when things really took a turn for the absolute worst. . . Chapter 1 Category:Fan Fiction